Fall of Los Angeles
The Fall of Los Angeles was a term to describe the time when Los Angeles was sent to a hell dimension by the Senior Partners. History After Team Angel succeeded in murdering Marcus Hamilton and the members of the Circle of the Black Thorn, and doing battle with the army of the Senior Partners, the Partners punished them by sending the city of Los Angeles and everyone in it into a hell dimension, while also punishing Angel for his betrayal by transforming him into a human to deprive him of his strength and abilities when he needed them most. To make matters worse, Charles Gunn was transformed into a vampire with delusions of heroism. During this time, many low-level demons took advantage of the chaos to become "Demon Lords", each one ruling over a different section of Los Angeles; however, Lorne, Spike, and Illyria also became Demon Lords themselves, with Lorne trying to remain a neutral party and Spike and Illyria using their position as a cover to rescue innocents and evacuate them into the care of a safe house ran by Connor, Nina Ash, and Gwen Raiden. Aided by Wesley- now transformed into his new Liaison to the Senior Partners-, Angel was able to use various spells and objects from Wolfram & Hart's archives to heal his injuries and create a glamour that he was still a vampire, using this position- and a dragon that he befriended in the first fight- to protect the innocents of Los Angeles, sending them to Connor's safe house for protection. Eventually, Angel declared war on the Demon Lords and, together with his friends, successfully defeated their champions and tricked the Lords into committing suicide with the Hagan Shafts. Shortly afterwards, Angel was attacked by the vampiric Gunn, who undid the magic Angel had cast on himself to simulate his vampire abilities and left him on the brink of death. Ultimately, Angel realized that the Senior Partners needed him alive for their plans; thus, he provoked Gunn into killing him, forcing the Partners to rewind time to the original battle in the alleyway, thus undoing the Fall. Legacy Despite the temporal fold, all of Los Angeles retained their memories of the Fall, thus making the existence of the supernatural public knowledge and making Angel and his associates city-wide heroes and celebrities. Though still preferring to remain inconspicuous, Angel took advantage of his celebrity status to rename a wing of the public library in honor of the late Winifred Burkle and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Furthermore, the Wolfram & Hart building mysteriously vanished from existence and was intended to be replaced with a Los Angeles branch of the Doublemeat Palace. The fear of the entire world suffering a similar situation as the Fall of Los Angeles was what convinced Angel to bring about the Twilight dimension."Live Through This" Oddly enough, Angel later told Faith Lehane that only he could remember the Fall of Los Angeles now. Behind the Scenes *In an interview, Scott Allie said that the single hell moment just faded from everyone but Team Angel's memory. Appearances *''After the Fall'' References fr:Chute de Los Angeles Category:Events Category:Terminology Category:Los Angeles